


Raising The Stakes

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hard can it be to lose a card game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising The Stakes

Simon studies his hand intently. It's far too good to throw the game without raising suspicion, and yet, he needs to find some way to lose. There's an art to it. It's not one he's ever learned. Card-sharping wasn't on the syllabus at MedAcad.

He can almost feel Mal's eyes boring into his back. He's meant to be a distraction, funded by their client. Nothing more to do than look bored and elegant, and play cards. Not actually win. Winning draws too much attention, if it happens too often. It raises suspicions. He's won the last three hands, and the stakes are getting high. It's time to lose.

Except he can't.

Mal's giving him the signal that says they're done, time to go. Inara sits decorously at his side, one hand teasing at the small of his back. There's the hint of a tremor in her fingers. These are not people to mess with.

He can't fold. It's too obvious. All he can do is hope that there's someone at the table with a better hand.

"I'll take two."

As he slides the new cards into his hand, he raises the fan far enough for Inara to see the values. Her hand retreats, and she stands, moves away. Mal takes her place.

Lips brush against his ear in a semblance of a kiss that, any other time, he'd enjoy, but now acts as a disguise for an update. Simon lets out a practised laugh, heavy with ennui. "Forgive me, gentlemen."

It's still not enough. His hand's just improved. The stakes are higher than anything laid out on the table.

River's been captured.

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly and all characters of the 'verse are property Mr. Joss Whedon, esq, and possibly Fox and probably Universal
> 
> Written for greenie_breizh, who asked for Simon, "the art of losing"


End file.
